1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to the field of foot bindings. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a hands-free mechanism suitable for securing and releasing an article about a user's foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the course of human history there has been a continuing and ever-present need to utilize various types of footwear suitable for differing purposes. For example, athletic shoes typically comprise a rubber sole combined with a lightweight, breathable mesh upper; work boots are frequently made of a tough rubber sole, leather upper, and are reinforced with a steel toe; and sandals have an open-toe design, consisting merely of some form of sole accompanied by straps to secure the sole to the user's foot. No matter its design or intended purpose, any footwear must include a manner of securely fastening or binding the article to the foot.
A number of fastening devices and methods are presently utilized with the preferred manner of securing the various types of footwear to the user's feet being dependent on the specific application, environmental considerations, the user's preferences, and the physical capabilities of the user. Traditional securing mechanisms include the utilization of shoelaces, zippers, Velcro, buttons, hook and loop fasteners, snaps, and ropes. However, each of these fasteners typically requires the use of one's hands for efficient operation.
The process of securing footwear to the user's feet also requires a certain degree of dexterity, physical maneuverability, and flexibility. This may pose a problem for individuals who are physically challenged such as the elderly, handicapped, or disabled. Furthermore, there exists a desire for persons of ordinary ability to be able to quickly and easily fasten and/or unfasten footwear by means of hands-free operation. Such capability may be desirable merely for convenience, for use in emergency situations, or under hazardous conditions.